Daddy, Why'd You Go?
by lynnr5
Summary: SONGFIC- based on the song "A Trophy Father's Trophy Son" by Sleeping With Sirens. Ally's family tries to deal with Austin leaving.


**I'm still working on my other stories, this is just a quick one-shot I thought of earlier. **

**Songfic- based of ****_Sleeping With Sirens_**** song "A Trophy Fathers Trophy Son." If you don't know the song, look if up on youtube and listen to it while you read this. It isn't hardcore, I promise(;**

* * *

******Father, Father, tell me where have you been? It'e been hell not having you here**

Athena Moon, sixteen year old daughter or Ally Moon sat in her room trying to study, but was bothered by yelling in the living room of their apartment.

She walked out of her room, and to the source of the yelling, watching her mom yell at a picture.

"Mom? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Her mom looked up, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby," she whispered, setting down the picture. The picture was of her father; Austin Moon. He left them when she was four years old, and when her younger brother, Andrew had just turned one years old.

"It's okay, mom. I know it's hard, him not being her," Athena whispered, hugging her mom's shaking body. "You can cry, Mom."

And she did. Tears streamed down her face. Even after fourteen years, her mom just couldn't take it. "It's hard. It's hard taking care of 2 teenagers and having to work. I just wish he was here," she whispered.

"I know, Mom. I know."

* * *

**I've been missing you so bad, and you don't seem to care**

It's mostly hard for my Mom, but that doesn't mean I don't miss him. He was my father. My own flesh and blood. Looking at pictures are my only way to see him.

I flipped through the photo album. A picture caught my eye. It was my Dad and I, when I was three years old. He kissed my face, while I smiled and laughed.

A tear fell onto the picture. I couldn't help it. I wanted my Daddy.

* * *

**When I go to sleep at night, you're not there, when I go to sleep at night, do you care?**

I try to sleep, I really do. I've tried everything my therapists have said, but nothing seems to work.

"You don't care about me, do you?" I yelled at nothing. "Dad, we all try to get over it, but it's hard. I bet you started a new family, just left mom for some whore. I loved you Dd, I fucking loved you!" I yelled, now crying. "Andrew loved you, I loved you, and Mom loved you. No, she still loves you. But you don't care," I whispered.

"You don't fucking care."

* * *

**Do you even miss us, you're bottles your mistress? I need to know, I need to know**

"Mom?" I asked, walking into her room after school. "Does Dad even miss us?"

"I don't know, baby. I don't know. I thought he loved us. He _did_ love us. The only way to find out is to find him, and we've tried that. Too many times."

* * *

**Why are you walking away? Was it something I did, did I make a mistake? **

"Why did you leave?" I wondered aloud, pacing back and forth. "Was it my fault? Did I make a mistake?" I wonder. Day and night. I just want to know why he left. We were such a perfect family before, my mom told me. So why did he leave?

* * *

**Cause I'm trying to deal with the pain, I don't understand this, is this how it is? I will try to understand**

"C'mon, Mom. You need to get a date and he's just the man," I said, patting her back. "You can't rely on Andrew to be the man of the house of forever. You need someone who will love you, someone who will do anything for you. Not run away like Dad did."

"It's just hard, baby. We dated for five years, then were married for five years. We're still legally married, really," she said, looking down.

"I know it's hard, Mom. We just have to try to deal with the pain," I told her, kissing her cheek. Sometimes I feel like I'm her mom. But I don't blame her, I don't understand and neither does she. We'll try, but I don't think I'll ever understand.

* * *

**Father, Father, tell me where are you now? It's been hell not having you-**

I sat with Andrew. Neither of us remember Dad very well, as we were young when he left.

"I wonder where he is?" Andrew asked, typing his name on the internet.

"I have no idea. Did you find anything on the internet?" I asked eagerly.

He shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, Athena."

I sighed. Where are you dad?

* * *

**Last thing I heard you were fed up, you're skipping town. With no note telling where**

*flashback*

"Austin, Austin? Where are you?" Ally asked, walking around the house. Her heart rate sped up, trying to find her husband. "Austin, stop messing around. Come on!" she yelled.

"Mommy?" Athena asked, getting out of her bed. "Hi Mommy!"

"Athena. I need to tell you something." Her eyes welled with tears, as she looked into her daughters hazel eyes. "Daddy's gone. I don't know where he went," she whispered, beginning to sob.

"Daddy's gone?" her baby girl asked, starting to cry.

"Daddy's gone," Ally replied, hugging her daughter while they cried together.

* * *

**Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family?**

"Don't cry Mom," I whispered as my mom cried. She wakes up at least once a week, crying and screaming for Dad to come back.

"Why did he do this to us? This isn't a family! Baby, I wanted a real family!" She sobbed into my shoulder.

"I know we're not the perfect family, and Dad should be here with us. But we've got to try to be strong."

"I appreciate everything, Athena. Goodnight."

She was right, though. We're not a family without Dad. Is this what you call a family, Daddy?

* * *

**It's been seven years wishing that you'd drop the line, but I carry the thought along with you in my mind but Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family?**

"Come back, Daddy," I whispered to myself, "come back."

I used to spend my days sitting by the door everyday at 6:00, waiting for Dad to come home. I did that until I was eleven, and finally realized he's not coming back.

"Is this what a family is, Dad? Well guess what?" I yelled to no one in particular, "You ruined our family."

* * *

**Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? Is this what you call a family? **

I wish I was able to say I had a Dad. I wish I was able to have a family. I wish I was able to have love from a mother and a father. I wish my family wasn't broken.

He ruined our family, tore it apart.

He probably doesn't even remember us.

Dad, is this what you call a family?

* * *

**This was sad to write:(**

**I know if Austin and Ally were married with kids, he wouldn't leave his family, this was just a story to go along with this song.(:**

**Review please!**


End file.
